Dear Haters
by miraiprincess
Summary: after TDI, TDA, and TDWT the campers write a letter to all of the people that hate them. Also on my profile you can vote for who you want the next letter to be about! Next Up: Alejandro!
1. Chapter 1

**Letters from the campers**

**Disclaimer:** if I owned Total Drama would Total Drama World Tour REALLY end like that?

**Summary:** after TDI, TDA, and TDWT the campers write a letter to all of the people that hate them.

* * *

><p>Dear Haters,<p>

I'm sure you all know who I am. I was on all three of the Total Drama seasons. Every season was worse than than the last. Those seasons were torture, and I began to envy the people who were left out of the new seasons, like Katie and Sadie and Eva. Total Drama was possibly the absolute worst thing that has ever happened to me and I am absolutely positive that the experience was NOT worth it. All that I got from it was a boyfriend who lost the challenges on purpose just so I could stay, Terrible food, challenges that were more like torture, another boyfriend who cheated on his girlfriend with me, and an angry CIT who was out to get me. And out of all the people who were on the show there were a VERY few amount of people who were actually sane. If you haven't figured it out yet, my name is Gwen. I realize that most of the people who are going to read this most likely hate my guts. Especially the Courtney and Duncney fans. But maybe after I explain this to you, maybe you can at least put up with me.

If you wanted to know, Duncan and I broke up. After Total Drama World Tour, I decided that I couldn't be in a relationship, so we went our separate ways and surprisingly, Courtney and Duncan got back together, while I am still single now. But that was by choice. Most of the ton of hate mail I have been getting have been about the whole "You let Duncan cheat on Courtney, right as you two were becoming friends so that makes you a terrible person, blah blah blah" and "You stink for kissing Duncan, and you made him cheat on Courtney!" but to set these haters straight, HE kissed ME. I guess he was caught up in the moment of seeing me with me burnt hand. I don't know. And Courtney and I were on the road to friendship and I really blew any chance of being friends with her during "the incident", and looking back on it, I would have been better off if that whole thing never happened. Then again, I would've been better off if I never signed up for Total Drama in the first place. But I did and trying to change the past is pointless. So there is all of my views of Gwencan. Fool yourself if you want to but really there is nothing there.

Now we're moving on to Trent. Honestly, I sometimes I wonder why I broke up with him. Then I watch some Total Drama Action and I remember. In Total Drama Island he was cute, he had a great personality and he was a musician. He was everything I could ever asked for... and then he HAD to kiss _Heather _. I know that Heather was trying to break us up as part of her Master Plan (Which totally failed), but it looked like Trent was cheating on me with_ Heather,_ my mortal enemy, the girl who was out to make my time on the island as bad as possible. While were talking about Heather, over the course of the seasons, she kinda mellowed out. Especially in Total Drama World Tour, She wasn't the villain AND she kneed Alejandro "Where the sun don't shine", he SO deserved it. Okay, now back to Trent. I was so hurt I... I'm sorry but I don't want to reopen the wound. So let's skip to the finale. Well, I was a bit disappointed that most of the people on my side left to go to Owen's, especially Bridgette. But at least someweren't persuaded to switch sides because of a party. But anyway, Trent picked up a big rock and ran with me. It was touching but I didn't really get why he did it. But it was still sweet. Anyway I lost, as I'm sure you know but it was okay with me. And I got back together with Trentso it was okay, I guess. Then on Total Drama Action, He went and lost the challenges. Well, for those who wonder why I broke up with him, would YOU like it if your boyfriend went sabotaging the other team when it was unfair. But I realize that I was too harsh, and in the next episode I VOTED MYSELF OFF! So can everyone just lay off, please? If your reading this Trent, I'm really sorry and I know you won't take me back but if you want to, call me Trent!

Well then, there you have it. Gwen's Testimony on the two biggest things people hate me for. I'm gonna wrap this up because this is without a doubt the LONGEST letter I have EVER written. For those who aren't getting this through the mail I'm posting this on the internet for the whole world to see. I hope that all of you Gwen haters out there don't really hate me anymore, the same for the Courtney fans. But I've done the best I could and I really hope that if you hate me, you won't go and blog about how I'm the worst person on the planet, and how I could die for all you care. So that's about it, I you like me now, great. If you don't, that's fine too, but I hope that you at least like me more than you did at the beginning of this letter. Well thanks for reading this super long letter instead of just skipping over it. And I just wanted you to know that I like EVERYONE who sends me mail, including the haters. Because that means you feel that way SO strongly you went and told me about it. Goodbye everyone, I hope you liked the letter.

From,

Gwen

* * *

><p>AN: well there you go, my letter from Gwen. If you still hate her then tell me. If you like her now, tell me. If you think you could do better, then go ahead. Seriously, I am challenging everyone who hates this story or thinks they could do better to write another Gwen letter. And if you like the story you could still write one. If you want to write a story then tell me that you do. I will read ALL of them and if I think you did better then me You will be mentioned in the next chapter. And to end this long author's note, tell me which camper you want me to do next, okay? Well bye peeps!

**~miraiprincess**


	2. Chapter 2

-A/N: I'm back! And I decided to continue this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, though I wish I did.

Dear Haters,

I am the girl feared by all. The antagonist whose evil struck fear into your heart when you saw her, and could make you obey her every order for fear of what she could do to you. At least, that was who I used to be.

You see, every great villain has their disastrous demise, and mine was unbearable. But to most it was sweet revenge. My name is Heather.

If you want to know, this letter wasn't my idea. It was Sierra's. She said closure would help me come closer to the goal of my new master plan. That plan is to become a better person. It is my only option since I can't be a Queen Bee anymore. But we're not going to talk about my future, we're going to talk about my past.

I would like to send a public apology to: Lindsay, Beth, Trent, Gwen, Alejandro, and any other person I offended with my words and actions throughout the show.

Lindsay and Beth. The two who made my alliance famous. Ah, the good old days, when I could get whoever I wanted voted off. Well, except for Owen but who cares! Lindsay if you're reading this and I doubt you are, I want you to know that I wish that I let you have invincibility because, worst case scenario, I would go home with a best friend to cheer for and a full head of hair. And most importantly, I deserved every single word you said to me in that little rampage that you went on. Every. Single. Word. I had taken advantage of you for your lack of brains to use your vote, and I took advantage of your loyalty to make you practically my slave. You wouldn't believe how sorry I am for that.

Beth. I really am sorry for using you. I took advantage if you being oblivious to competition AND your excessive niceness. I thought you would want to stay in the contest so badly that I could force you to do whatever I wanted you to do and you would follow like a puppy. But I was wrong. What I didn't realize was that you had a little spot of rebellion deep within you. It grew and grew and grew until you rebelled. But at that time in the competition I was at my full power and I disposed of you rather quickly.

Trent. I'll make this apology short and sweet. Really there is only one thing for me to apologize to you for. I have to say that kissing you was the third biggest thing that I regret doing. I had already done so much to Gwen and then I bring you into this. Not only are you and all around good person, I almost obliterated your chances with Gwen. I-I'm just a terrible person! I wish I could take it back. I really do. But I can't. I'm so sorry, Trent.

Gwen, I believe I owe you the biggest apology. The amount of things I did to you were just evil and uncalled for. But we both know that I liked making your every day absolutely miserable, so I am not going to deny it. You were, and are, the embodiment of my hatred. Let's just say I had some bad experiences with Goths before I became a queen bee. So I took it out on you by reading your diary to the world. That diary reading. It was the most terrible thing I had ever done. It started my career of being the main antagonist and losing any chance of getting well-liked or even having friends. That was uncalled for. Reading a person's diary is one of the worst things you can do to someone. I realize that now. But after I did THAT I had to go and make your stay terrible. I really do feel bad about. But I know you won't accept my apology. And even if you did there would be no way we could be friends. It just be impossible.

Before I go my next apology, I have to call one person out. Leshawna, I hate you. A lot. I'm not going to apologize. I'm going to tell YOU to apologize to ME. Remember Total Drama Action, when we were friends? You know, mutually? I specifically remember that aftermath, where Bridgette asked why you were friends with me and you said that sticking up for someone means a lot where you come from. I was foolish enough to believe that. I mean why on earth would Leshawna say we could be friends and mean what she was saying? The whole time I bet she was plotting ways to hurt me, just waiting for the next opportunity.

That opportunity happened in World Tour. In Germany, I tried to tell Leshawna that Alejandro was up to something, and though I was jealous, and I don't deny that, I don't think its grounds to slap someone senseless. Even worse, after Leshawna figured out that Alejandro was up to something, she didn't show any regret towards slapping me for no reason. That hurt Leshawna. It really did.

Last but definitely not least, Alejandro. I can't believe I did that to you. I was just so set on the possibility of you tricking me into falling in love with you that I stopped myself before you could hurt me. But instead I ended up hurting you. The one that I did ended up actually falling in love with. After the show, I practically beat myself up over what happened. Winning wasn't worth it. Even if I got the money it wouldn't be worth it. I threw away the only chance at love that I had ever gotten. I looked all over practically half of Canada. I even called Sierra to help me out. Now I know that I sound like a giant narcississt but this is supposed to be for you.

I love you Alejandro. I love you so much. The way you seem to cast a spell on me when you talk to me leaves me in a trance when you speak. I don't think I'll ever be the same. The worst part is that I can't make a valid excuse for what happened. I just don't have one. The best thing I can hope for is that you would forgive me. And I really really want you to.

So major apologies are said. I think I'm going to wrap this up. I'm making myself sick with all of the attempted niceness that I am writing. But hey, its my first step into the right direction I suppose. So I hope that you don't absolutely hate my guts anymore.

Sincerely,

Heather

A/N: How do you think I did? Who should I do next? Remember to review if you liked! Heck, review if you disliked, its all good!

~ MiraiPrincess


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am ecstatic over the amount of hits this is getting. It's been two chapters and this story already has 500 hits! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: this is called FANfiction for a reason. Of course I don't own TDI or TDA or TDWT and especially not TDROTI.**

Dear Haters,

Sometimes I am not sure whether I am loved or hated by you people. One side of you loves me, the others despise me. O can deal with this, since most of the campers hate me as well. But what I can't deal with are the "Gwuncan" fans who would think I would be surprised of Duncan told me he that he likes Gwen more than me some time after the "incident." And there are countless other little things that bother me with your fanfictions that I would like to straighten out. So when we are done with this I hope you can hate me in peace. Or don't. I'd like that too. Oh, and if you don't know who I am by now, I'm Courtney.

Okay, I am going to say something that is sure going to shock some of you. I got over Duncan. I am done with him. I probably wouldn't go after him even if he begged me to come back to him, like that would ever happen. I have read my share of fanfiction and a couple of Gwuncan stories have me relentlessly trying to get Duncan back. That makes me sick. Duncan isn't my entire life and I am perfectly fine with him being with Gwen, now anyway.

If you are one of the Gwuncan writers who doesn't absolutely hate my guts or at least doesn't use their story to have me being in emotional pain as a romantic moment between Gwen and Duncan, then I am sorry if I unintentionally insulted you or your story. It's just that when an author uses my pain as a building block for a romantic relationship it actually hurts me. It really does. But at least I don't die right?

Now you should probably understand my pain before you go publish your hate stories. First off, I do know I was mean to Gwen. I'm not stupid. I was a CIT for Pete's sake. Okay, that was uncalled for, I just couldn't resist. Anyway, Gwen was my friend. I mean my team was Cody, who was okay most of the time but he had _Sierra _after him, and that is a battle I do not want to get involved in. Then there was. Heather, who despite the fact that losing her hair taught her a lesson, still wasn't super friendly. Sierra was well, Sierra. So when Gwen and I actually had some time to bond over a mutual subject, I let it happen.

Then Duncan came back. If I could leave him in London I would. Without hesitation. I took him for granted and I tried to change him. I threw away what I thought was love. But my question to Duncan is, was I really that bad? Was I so bad that cheating was your only option? Don't you dare say you didn't cheat. The whole freaking world saw you. Just tell me why couldn't break up with me like a normal person. And don't say it caused less pain. It only caused more pain. We have broken up before. I handled it. You handled it. So you couldn't do it again because?  
>I think the worst part of the whole thing wasn't that Gwen and I were starting to become friends. It was that at the beginning you were trying to apologize. I saw the episodes. When we were in Greece Gwen was feeling bad about the situation and even wanted to tell me about it. Then in area 51 Duncan tried to apologize but by then I was too blinded by inner pain to care. Oh my God, I blew it didn't I? If only I could let go of my feelings like a normal person. I mean I was only holding Duncan back, right. I was being so bad to him, always trying to change him. He is better off with Gwen anyway. But I am getting ahead of myself.<p>

Anyway while we were in Australia, any feelings of regret evaporated and turned into absolute hatred. Though I can say that it wasn't my fault Gwen was eliminated. Duncan threw that dingo at Cody which distracted him from voting for me, which then led to the tiebreaker which Gwen lost. But perhaps I am just trying to take the blame off of me.

Sometimes I wonder why I even feel slightly bad for this. I didn't do anything wrong, so why is it that I feel like I did something wrong. Maybe I just overreacted towards Gwen and Duncan. But I just can't find anything that I did that wasn't already justified. Sorry.

But what I really hate is that a lot of people find that Duncan is the definition of my life, and that I am completely undesirable without him as my boyfriend. I am not some weakling. I am a perfectly strong, likeable individual. But no one else thinks so. After having my heart broken nobody cared. I was only comforted by Heather. _Heather_. That woke me up and made me realize that I am not as likeable as I thought. In fact _all_ of the campers hate me. Except for maybe Alejandro. But he was only using me so I don't know. _Heather _has more friends than me. Why am I so disliked? Why?  
>Okay here goes. I am sorry. For everything, I am sorry for being bossy to everyone. I am sorry for making a big deal out of challenges that I couldn't even complete. I'm sorry for over reacting when Harold got me eliminated unfairly. Okay maybe that one is a bit of a stretch. I am just trying to let the past be the past and move on, bit some things are too hard to let go. But I promise that I'm trying. I really am.<p>

Oh and while I am apologizing. I would like to tell Justin that I am sorry that I led him on like that. Using his feelings to get him eliminated was not a good thing to do, and it also marked the start of my career as the main antagonist, which destroyed my chances of winning because the antagonist _never_ wins. But messing with emotions is wrong. I see that now.

Honestly, I can't say that I still hate Duncan and Gwen, abut I am positive that I will never like them. It is hopeless for anyone to think Duncan and I could rekindle the nonexistent spark that we don't even have. Or that Gwen and I could ever be friends again. Its _way_ too much to hope for. But hey, this is fanfiction we're talking about. If you can put Duncan and _Katie_ together, then who am I to judge the mind of a fanfiction writer?

So I hope this special insight on the depths of my mind has at least somewhat decreased your intense burning passion of hate towards me. Maybe you have even gone from burning hatred to a mild dislike of me. Or maybe you still hate me, but at least you have a slight understanding of where I am coming from. And even if you don't understand me, maybe you can hate me for some reason other than "being mean to Duncan (or Gwen)" or "stealing Duncan from me!111." Especially that second ones because in all honesty, that was Gwen. But before I turn this written rant into an even longer rant I am going to try to wrap this up. Though my time on Total Drama was absolutely terrible and I am very happy that it is over (for now) I would like to make amends with the cast, and I am determined to finish any kind of Total Drama related things and look back saying that at least I made a friend through that horror of a reality show.

So there. I'm done. That was all that I have to say, for now. But fanfiction is growing and soon there might be even more emotionally degrading stories that will eventually turn up. And of that happens, expect to hear from my lawyers.

-Courtney

**A/N: Okay, that letter was pretty hard. I felt that Courtney would actually say something like this, so I hope she isn't too out of character. So I hope you liked it! And remember to review.**  
><strong>~Miraiprincess<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Almost 1000 hits! This was the most requested letter so here it is.**  
><strong>Disclaimer: Please don't sue! I am only a humble fanfiction writer who in no way, shape, or form owns Total Drama Island or any of its other Seasons. Okay?<strong>

Dear Haters,

Please stop bombarding me with your insults and hatred. Don't you think I have gotten my karma? Do you even know what I had to go through? I wish I haven't signed up for this extremely stupid show, it ruined my life. But I suppose there are _some_ bright sides to it. I suppose you should know that I am Alejandro.

Ah total drama world tour. My masterpiece. At least the beginning of it. Then _she _had to go and make my thoughts all cloudy with her stunning eyes and her cunning insults not to mention she can... ugh I am not going to talk about her.

Total drama was the single biggest mistake of my entire life. Honestly, I was just playing the game, but some people actually deserve to have an apology while others do not. But to those who will hate me unconditionally no matter what I do, I think that to truly hate me for what I have done, you need more than just what you have been shown. You should also get _my_ side of the story and _then _decide whether or not I am worth sending piles and piles of hate mail to me. I mean _I _am a _Burromuerto_ for Pete's sake!

My antagonistic nature instilled into me for years. I live with my father, Manny, my mother, Maria, and my brothers, Carlos and Jose.

Jose was quite the competitive child, and he always insisted that we should have these "family competitions" just so he could show off winning in my face. As far back as I could remember Jose was always showing me up. When I was taking my first steps, Jose was running laps on the track. When I won a soccer game, he was the MVP at the state championship. No one cared what I did because _he_ always did it better. I was never the object of my father's affections no matter how hard I was trying to please him. The only family support was my mother, who paid actual attention to my feelings sometimes, and my eldest brother Carlos.

Carlos. My best friend. My protector. Jose was quite the abusive brother. He always punched me in the arm and called me _Al. _Ugh, I hate that name. Anyway, Carlos would get Jose to stop bullying me. Jose and I both looked up to Carlos, he was extremely intelligent, not to mention an amazing soccer player. He always did what _he _wanted to do and got praise for it. Jose has a massive lack of originality, so he just steals what I have to make_ me_ look like the idiot, so he looked up to Carlos for his originality, while I just looked up to him because he got support for our parents yet didn't look at me like I was a punching bag.

Every time Jose took his "teasing" too far, Carlos was there to get him to stop. I don't think I will ever be able to thank Carlos enough for that. But he wasn't there forever. Carlos had to go to college and he eventually became a professional soccer player, which left him with a lot less family time and left me a lot more vulnerable to Jose's "teasing." This all took place in about seventh grade.

This was the start of the period of time when Jose started to mess with my love life. It started at the time of my seventh grade dance. I had finally found the guts to ask Cathy, the prettiest girl in the class. She had said yes, much to my surprise. You see, I was very shy back then and I didn't have a lot of self-esteem. The dance went well and she became my first official girlfriend. Then one day while we were studying at my house, I found her making out with Jose. Needless to say, I was pretty pissed. I kicked her out and dumped her, but of course she didn't care because she still had. Jose. But then, Jose dumped her right after I did which pissed me off even more. He only acted like he liked her to get to me. Jose did the same thing again and again to the point that I didn't take love seriously anymore.

I turned into a heartbreaker. I used girls' crushes on me to my advantage. I learned to manipulate. And I slowly, slowly grew into the antagonistic nature that is my personality today. It was about that time when I met Chris.

I was in a little coffee shop in my town. There was a little corner in the back of the shop that I always did my break ups at. It was so well known that if my "girlfriend" did something I didn't like, all I had to do was ask if she wanted to go get some coffee and she would end up as putty in my hands. So yeah I was there with my current girlfriend, she was acting pretty nervous. You could tell she loved me. But I didn't care so I dumped her quite rudely, actually. So she ran out crying while I looked like I really didn't care.

Chris, who was there having a coffee came up to me. He told me that was the most despicable break up he had ever seen, and that was coming from Chris McLean, who was a heartthrob himself at one point. I told him it was no big deal and that I do that all the time. We then had. A little talk about my manipulation skills, and he promptly asked me if I would like to be on a bee reality show he's been working on, Total Drama Dirt bags. I agreed, and signed a _very _confusing looking contract.

Then Chris told me about the real plan, about Total Drama World Tour. I then threatened him to let me be on that season or I would blab to the tabloids, or worse Celebrity Manhunt. Chris quickly agreed to my terms, much to my excitement. After all, I was quite the Total Drama fan. I was very excited to meet my favorite contestant of them all, Heather.

Plans unfolded, preparations were made, and I even met with Chris' assistant Noah for a couple things. But then I had a call from the Gemmy award committee asking me if I would like to present the award for favorite reality ensemble, which I was happy to accept. Then the rest of the plan just came together and soon World Tour was about to start. Then well, you know the rest of the story.  
>But then after Chris dumped me in that ridiculous robot suit, my family had to pay for medical care out of their own pocket, even though Courtney is currently suing Chris on my behalf. But enough about my past, I have apologies to get to.<p>

Bridgette and Geoff deserve an apology is suppose, though I was only playing the game, I _was_ screwing with their love life, which is wrong, I see that now. Even though there is no way that you you'll accept my apology I said it anyway.

Leshawna, do I really need to apologize to you? I don't think I really did anything bad to you. I mean I seduced you, but I didn't _make_ you attack Heather, I thought you were friends? But I don't know if I messed with you love life because according to you, you and Harold are broken up. So what I was doing was just a bit of harmless, insincere flirting.

DJ, I am sorry for lying about Ilene (is that how you spell it DJ?). But honestly you needed to get a grip. That "animal curse" nearly drove you to insanity. So it is kind of a good thing that I got you to realize that it was all in your head. The sad thing was without your "curse" you were going to win the challenge out of two teams four times your numbers. So you actually were a good competitor, you just need to work on your confidence. So sorry if I caused any emotional pain.

Noah. I respect you. But I'm not really sorry for anything. You suspected me. So I disposed of you. Simple as that. But I must admit that you played a good game and you are very intelligent, but you know that already.

I don't really have anything to say to Tyler, nor do I have anything to say to Duncan. Sorry.

Owen. How many times have you called me Al? How many times? I hate that nickname so much, yet you continue to use it all the time! But no huge hard feelings, I mean I did get revenge in Area 51, I just don't like you very much. It happens.

Courtney. You deserve an apology. I used you when you were at your weakest, and gave you a false sense of a relationship. I never had those kinds of feelings for you, so I am sorry for leading you on like that. I do see you as a friend though, and I hope that we can maintain some kind of friendship.

And finally, what I am sure most of you were waiting for, Heather. First let me say that I was trying my hardest to keep you from my mind that whole entire time. But when it came to the end the words just came out. I was ready to win and then share the money with you after I got it, if I got it. But then I was well, you know what happened. I was hurt. I thought you cared for me. I thought you loved me back. These thoughts came crashing down the second I got up. My thoughts were scrambled and I just didn't think to run in the direction everyone else was running in. It didn't help that I was trampled and drenched in _lava! _But I shouldn't be that angry, at least I wasn't Blaineley. But I must admit, I was very angry at you Heather. But I never got too mad, in fact, I just got mad at myself for not being that mad at you.

Then my brother Carlos got me a copy of that letter you wrote a while ago. It was actually that letter that got me inspired to write the letter that I am writing right now. I really had no idea you would feel that way, Heather. I really thought that you would just drug me off and move on with your life. I am pretty much astounded that you gave me any thought at all. Not that I am not thankful, I suppose. I am actually quite happy that it isn't me who had to apologize this time. As for giving you another chance, I am not sure. I mean I want to, I really do but I don't think that I had fully forgiven you. I mean a volcano, that's a pretty big bump to come over. So I say maybe. I am sure you can get my address through Sierra, so I shouldn't be _that_ hard to find. And Heather I would really love to talk to you. One last thing Heather, thank you. You brought me out of my "love is a toy" phase. I really needed that wake up call. So thanks.

Well there you have it. The official memoir of Alejandro Burromuerto. I hope that you have enjoyed it and that you have realized that I am not worthy of your malicious hate. But if you hate me then that's okay, because not everyone is going to like me and besides, there isn't anything more that I can do. So farewell my fans, or my haters.  
>-Alejandro Burromuerto<p>

**A/N: I hope you guys like this one. Dang, this one is definitely the longest one of these letters I have written so far. Rem****ember to review!**


End file.
